The Godpact
After many failed worlds, the gods realized that the destruction of their worlds was due to their presence. The gods then came together and created a pact to prevent themselves from interfering in the world to prevent another failure. Interference The interference in the world always increases. It will increase for the duration that a god remains in the world. It can also increase as they interact with the world. Once the interference reaches a certain point the destruction of the world is inevitable. The level of interference is measured by a Chaos Index. The Chaos Index is a mechanic - a magical system- which adds up the levels of chaos based on how and how much the gods interfere with the world. Once this Index reaches 10,000, the world and reality will come to ruination. The Pact The pact prevents the gods from: * Directly and deliberately changing the physical features of the world. * Walking on the world while in possession of their full, godly powers. * Talking to and guiding Eclaurians through any method other than inspiration and prophecies. * Sending out more than a certain quota of magic into the world. The gods debate whether or not this quota has already been met with both Witch Hunter and Random Magic. Loopholes Several ways around both the Pact and the Index has been found: * Nuneus was not born at the time of the pact and so is not bound by it. He also carries a piece of the world in him and so is able to walk and act on Eclauria for short spans of time. There is a waiting period between each time span. * Kalia completely disregards the pact and, not having her main godly powers, can interfere as she pleases. * The gods can have their powers temporarily stripped in order to be able to walk the earth. However, while the Chaos Index will not react to them in this guise, they are still bound by the Pact. In this form, the gods can easily communicate with humans, but no life or earth-changing secrets or directions can be given to the Eclaurians * Aspects of Eclauria are bound to aspects of the gods. When one god does something to another, this indirectly affects the world. For example, imprisoning Azura will cause the sky to darken. * Counter-balance. The Chaos Index can calculate two or more opposing interferences and if they are exactly equal, the Index will not add up the interference but consider it balanced. This means that two gods working from opposite ends can cancel each other out. Counter-Balance Counter balance has occurred twice in Eclauria. The first was when Kalia taught men Word Magic. In order to balance things out the gods temporarily put aside the Pact and gave some of their magic to seven humans. The second time counter-balance occurred was when Iselda's tears fell to earth, creating Iselda's Crown. At the same time Nuneus' rage and sorrow scorched the earth, creating the Firelands. Attaining counter-balance is not easy as it is the Index which decides what balances, not the gods. Also, Waton, as the god of Law and Order, does not approve of the gods working against each other. If they do so, they are risking his displeasure. Finally, while interferences can cancel each other out, the gods are still bound by the Pact.Category:Concepts